


Spooky Halloween

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Funny, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Twist at the end, ghost - Freeform, halloween party, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped even more and Magnus froze in the place he sat at, exhaling deeply and he could see his breath again, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Then… he heard something. It was like someone was wiping the window, so he stood up and his eyes widened when he saw what was happening. Because it was so cold, the big mirror was all fogged up and someone… something was writing onto it, but Magnus still couldn’t see them and he placed a hand over his mouth.'I’m coming to get you.'OrA short Halloween scary-funny fic that no one asked for.





	Spooky Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into russian by the lovely and amazing Shiorino. Check out the translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7472063

Magnus was running down the street, he was completely and utterly terrified as he tried to get to the safety of his loft and just hide in there. Something was chasing him down the street, he caught the glimpse of it before and it was the most terrifying creature that he had ever seen; it shook him right to his core and he could feel shivers running up his spine when he felt a shadow passing behind his back. He quickly turned around, but all that he could see was… nothing. There was no one behind him, there was just a cold and empty dark alley and Magnus swallowed thickly when he felt that he was being watched. Suddenly, it became very cold and he felt terror clawing at his chest, seeing his breath as he exhaled. When the hell did it get so cold?!

Magnus was pressed with his back against the bricked wall as he was looking around the corner, to see if the coast was clear, taking in a deep breath, because it looked like he could make a run for it to his loft. And then he was going to be completely safe; no creepy thing following him back. He was going to use the wards all around the place and nothing could get past them. That much he was sure of it and he then started running fast, going up to the building, in the ending just portalling himself back to his place, before too afraid to actually think logically, exhaling deeply when he was back at his loft, feeling safer already.

The warlock wasted no time, he put up the wards as soon as he came back home and then just sat into the sofa and smiled, pouring himself a nice glass drink. It had been quite the day, so he agreed that he deserved quite the drink, sipping onto it slowly and then he slowly started relaxing, smiling when he finished the glass of whiskey. The peace didn’t last long though, because he could see the light flickering on the streets and curiously, he decided to see what was going on out there. Stupid enough, he made his way onto his balcony and then he looked down, eyes wide and horror settled back in when he saw _it_ again.

Magnus’ face went pale and he shivered, quickly hiding back inside and he started biting on his nails. The thing followed him back home. How… how was it possible? He burned it and now it was back… from the dead? Horror settled in within him when he realised that he was chased by a very, very pissed off spirit and he tried to rationalise the whole thing. He just needed to stay calm and he was going to be perfectly okay. Maybe… maybe giving Alexander a call would be a good thing. He quickly grabbed his phone and just as he was about to call his boyfriend, there was a knock on the door, making the warlock drop his phone in horror and he shivered.

“It’s okay,” said the warlock to himself. “The wards are up, it cannot past them. Even though it’s a ghost, it cannot enter my loft,” said the warlock to himself, trying to calm himself down, closing his eyes, evening out his breathing, but the knocking didn’t stop. It was getting louder and louder, soon turned into banging and the door started shaking, Magnus shaking his head and a scream of horror left his mouth as he started stumbling back. “L-leave me alone,” stammered Magnus as he was slowly walking back, trying to attack the thing with his magic, but then… the knocking stopped.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and he then took in a deep breath as he was trying to listen what the hell was going on. He couldn’t hear anything, eerie silence filled the room and he shivered, deciding to go look through the peep hole to see what the hell was going on. Maybe it was just some kids from the next door playing tricks on him, it wouldn’t be the first time. He looked through the peep hole on the door and at first, he couldn’t see anything, the hallway was empty, but the lights were flickering outside and then suddenly, at the end of the hallway… it suddenly appeared.

Magnus stumbled back and he was shaking like crazy. It… it was there. It fucking followed him back home! Then he heard… laughing. But it wasn’t like a normal laughter, it was demonic, evil… it was laughing and Magnus’ eyes widened when he realised that the laughter was inside of his head, growing louder and the knocking was back, the door shaking, Magnus falling on his knees and he grabbed his head, trying to get himself under control. The creepy, horrible laughing didn’t help. “Leave me alone,” gasped Magnus and then suddenly the thing was inside of his apartment, getting closer to him and Magnus stumbled back, shaking his head. “Y-you can’t be here,” stammered Magnus and his eyes filled with horror yet again when he noticed that there was… blood?! H-how the hell did-

“N-no,” gasped Magnus and magic started flying underneath his fingers, trying to blast the monster into oblivion, but it didn’t work. His magic went right through it and Magnus’ eyes widened, quickly getting onto his legs and he ran into the bathroom, locking himself into it, sliding down the tiled wall as he listened to heavy footsteps coming closer to the room and he cursed. He was fucked, he was so utterly gone. The thing was out for revenge.

Blood thirsty… it was already covered in blood and Magnus hid his face into his palms, trying to even out his breathing. Suddenly the power went off and he was sitting in his bathroom in complete darkness and he was terrified, his heart hammering against his ribcage as he was trying to get the grip of it. But how was he supposed to kill it if it was already dead? How did you kill a ghost? Magnus didn’t even know that there were things like ghosts out there and-

“Oh God, please don’t!” yelped Magnus when the door of the bathroom started shaking as well and he pulled his knees up to his chin, trying to think of something. Okay, maybe… maybe if he called Alexander for help, he could… get out of this mess. Magnus’ shaky fingers reached into his pocket and he swallowed thickly as he quickly found Alec’s name among the contacts. The phone rang once, it rang twice… it rang three times and Magnus’ eyes widened. Alexander wasn’t picking up! Usually, his boyfriend would always pick up once the phone would ring four times, but now… nothing and then the line went dead.

Suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped even more and Magnus froze in the place he sat at, exhaling deeply and he could see his breath again, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Then… he heard something. It was like someone was wiping the window, so he stood up and his eyes widened when he saw what was happening. Because it was so cold, the big mirror was all fogged up and someone… something was writing onto it, but Magnus still couldn’t see them and he placed a hand over his mouth.

_I’m coming to get you._

Magnus yelped and then shook his head. “I’m sorry,” stammered Magnus. “Please stop this, I didn’t mean any harm,” he added and then tears of fear started falling down his cheeks as the laughing started again, the mirror cracking as the writing didn’t stop.

_You’re next._

_You’re next._

_You’re next._

_It’s over._

_Over._

_Over._

_Over._

“O-Oh God,” whispered Magnus and then the mirror cracked, shattering all over the room, Magnus protecting himself with his magic. Then… it appeared in front of him again and Magnus’ eyes widened, because… Oh God. Magnus managed to portal himself out of his place just in time, going to the Institute. But he quickly realised that something was really wrong, because the lights were all shattered. It looked like the whole Institute had been under attack. It was also… empty. He didn’t know how, but he couldn’t find anyone in there and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, hearing laughter again inside of his head and he shuddered, stepping into the training room and he flinched.

He found them, the Shadowhunter were all in there. But at the same time, they weren’t really themselves. He couldn’t see their faces, they were looking down, hair falling over their faces, Alec standing in front of them, standing the closest to him and Magnus shook his head, wanting to go closer to his boyfriend.

_No, it got him to! Please… oh God no!_

Magnus stepped closer to Alec and gently shook his shoulder. “Alexander,” gasped Magnus and gently shook Alec’s shoulder again. “Hey, it’s me, I’m-” he started, but then his voice trailed off when he looked down and saw… Alexander was wearing…. Oh no. He yelped loudly when Alec slowly moved, his head slowly lifting up and he wanted to run away. This wasn’t his boyfriend, his eyes were red, the monster had got him.

“Magnus,” said Alec, his voice cold and eerie. “You finally join us,” he said, talking like a zombie. He was under control, the thing he had on were controlling him and Magnus started shaking his head. “You’ll become one of us,” said Alec and then an evil grin spread across his face. “If you like it or no. You’ll join us one way or another,” he said and Magnus shook his head.

“Alexander, please don’t-”

“Alexander is gone,” said Alec and laughed. “It’s only me… us now,” he said and something appeared in his hand, Magnus shaking his head. “Put those on… you’ll join us!” he said and Magnus shook his head. He wanted to run away, but Jace and Izzy stepped closer to him, holding him, laughing as Magnus was finally consumed by the darkness. The darkness of acid washed jeans… his soul being gone forever, Alec and the others laughing as Magnus screamed louder and louder for help… which never came. He was gone.

* * *

“And this is how Magnus’ soul was consumed by darkness,” said Alec happily and looked around the room. It was Halloween, Magnus was having a party over at his loft and they were sharing scary stories. Alec was more than excited when it came his turn to share a horror story, because he had a perfect one in his mind. As he was telling it, he could see some of his friends looking quite frightened, but then all of them burst into loud laughter when the ending came, seeing that he was making fun of Magnus again. The warlock, however, didn’t look too pleased and he screamed loudly when Alec finished the story.

“That ain’t a horror story, man,” said Simon and then started laughing when he looked over at Magnus, who was just looking around, trying to find the ghost of the acid washed jeans he burned just the day before coming back to haunt him.

“It’s hilarious,” said Alec proudly and then giggled drunkenly. Ah, yes, he had quite a lot to drink, so this made the whole thing even funnier. He managed to tell the whole story with a straight face, but now he was laughing like crazy. Isabelle and Jace were laughing as well, while Magnus was just pouting and Alec pointed at his boyfriend and started laughing again. Oh, this was too good to be true, shaking his head and he was then rolling on the floor laughing, shaking his head, while the cat, well… Magnus… kept sulking.

Magnus was dressed as a cat at the party, while he made Alec wear the sexy angel costume. Alec was whining and protesting before, because he didn’t like his costume. It was just shorts and a pair of golden wings, he was completely shirtless, much to Magnus’ liking. This was just a way to get back to Magnus, and he was just shaking his head. Oh, revenge was oh so sweet.  “The look on your face,” said Alec and then started shaking his head. The others already lost interest and went back to mingling with the others, drinking, while Magnus just kept glaring at Alec and the hunter started giggling. “You were so afraid,” he said and drunkenly giggled.

“No,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest and rolled his eyes when he saw that Alec didn’t buy it. Well, it was because it was true, he was freaking terrified when Alec kept telling the story and his heart was about to give up on him when he said that the spirit of the acid washed jeans was after him in the story. It was stupid, but the warlock was already pretty drunk and his mind was playing tricks on him, because as Alec was telling the story, he could see the laughing inside of his head as well and he shivered.

“You so were,” said Alec and stood up, following Magnus around. “Magnus, watch out. The spirit of the jeans is after you! Boo!” kept chanting Alec drunkenly, Magnus rolling his eyes as he tried to get rid of his drunk boyfriend, but Alexander was just following him around like a puppy and in the end, he just gave up and sat on the sofa, the sexy angel hopping right next to him and kept giggling, Magnus shaking his head. Right, Alec turned into a little devil when he had too much to drink and he kept face-palming himself, but in the end he smiled, because he couldn’t stay mad at the hazel eyed angels, who kept trying to butter up to him, because he did feel bad eventually for making fun of Magnus in front of everyone.

“Alexander, what will I do with you?” asked Magnus and Alec waggled his eyebrows as he clumsily made his way up into his lap, making out with him right there in front of everyone and Magnus didn’t mind it one bit. Both of them were pretty wasted and Magnus kept laughing when he looked up and saw that his Alexander was flushing already.

“I’ve been a bad angel, Magnus. You gotta punish me,” said Alec and winked. Magnus knew that his boyfriend was trying to sound and look sexy, but all that he managed to do was to look ridiculously adorable. “Gotta-gotta spank me too,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing, shaking his head as he had his arms wrapped around the ridiculous angel in his arms and he just nodded, giving him a deep kiss that promised so much more later on after the party if he was going to behave and Alexander was on his best behaviour from that point on.

Magnus was pretty tired after the party was over, but then again, it was lots of fun and Alexander was already waiting for him on the sofa, winking and giggling, trying to get Magnus to pay attention to him. The warlock laughed softly and then nodded, kissing him and he winked. “Go get ready in the bedroom for me, I’ll be right in there with you,” said Magnus as he wanted to take care of the mess in the living room. It wouldn’t take long, just some magic and then the fun part of the evening could begin.

“Okay,” said Alec eagerly and waddled over to the bedroom. Magnus nodded and then went to cleaning, which only took a couple of minutes, but then his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, because he just realised how alone in the room he was. It was quiet and he got the eerie feeling that someone was watching him. Magnus gasped and then froze in the place he stood, knowing that someone was behind him, shuddering. The ghost of the jeans was after him! He then face-palmed himself because he knew how ridiculous it sounded and he almost laughed.

However, when he turned around, he saw something on the sofa that he didn’t remember seeing there before… _acid washed jeans._ Magnus’ stumbled back and he shrieked. “Alexander help me! The acid washed jeans are here to get me! Help!” he said and Alec was in there next to him in a heartbeat, finding Magnus hidden behind the couch and kept pointing at the jeans, which were just laying there… chilling. He didn’t remember putting them there also and he was about to laugh, but then the jeans moved and started walking towards them and both of them screamed, quickly portalling out of the apartment as they were both sure that the jeans were after them, Alec’s story came true.

What they didn’t know, however, was that Ragnor overheard the ridiculous story before and was now back at his place, laughing his ass off as he was having his fun with messing around with his friend and his dorky boyfriend. He then happily summoned himself a glass of martini and just cheered to himself.

“That’s the best Halloween ever,” he said to himself and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lol.  
> Halloween's just around the corner and I wanted to write something funny XD. I hope you liked it, please do leave a comment. <3


End file.
